1. Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to LED lamps, and in particular, to the configuration of LED lamps used as light sources in vehicle lights. Furthermore, it relates to the configuration of an LED lamp suitable for use as a light source in a vehicle lamp for illumination purposes that has not previously been put to use as headlamps (or headlights), auxiliary headlamps (or fog lights), or the like.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
When LED lamps are used as a light source in flashlights and other similar lamps for the purpose of illumination in the related art, a large LED chip is housed in a large package and light amount is obtained by, for example, applying a current of between several ten and several hundred milliamperes.
Simultaneously, as the package is made large in size, deterioration or breakage of the LED chip as a result of overheating is prevented by effectively conducting the heat emitted in the LED chip to the outside when it is lit and discharging it to the atmosphere or the like. (For example, see Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1
The Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-150968 (Paragraph 0011 through Paragraph 0034, FIG. 1)
Nevertheless, when a light fixture using an LED lamp as a light source is employed as a vehicle lamp fixture for a headlamp or the like, strict light distribution characteristics are set forth in relevant standards and other regulations with regard to prevent the drivers of oncoming vehicles from being dazzled by the light directed forwards. Furthermore, the configuration of lamps for the headlamp or the like is established in consideration of incandescent light bulbs and other similar items emitting light flux uniformly in almost all directions. Consequently, problems exist in that light distribution characteristics and the like cannot be satisfied by simply replacing the lamp with an LED lamp radiating light in a single direction in a relatively large amount.